


Tattoo

by psion53



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psion53/pseuds/psion53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two young women go to get one of them a Tatto they meet the owners of the parlour and more than just tattooing goes on.  Dean Ambrose/OC Roman Reigns/OC<br/>This story does have sex sceens in it so please do not read if offended by that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot story with the possability of being expanded, comments and reviews are always welcome.  
> I own neither Roman Reigns or Dean Ambrose and this story is writen for entertainment only I get nothing from it more than any feedback you might leave me.

Tattoo 

The brightly coloured pictures on the window of the tattoo parlour were certainly eye catching, to the two young women stood outside looking in. 

“You sure you want to do this?” Kayden asked her friend. “You know these things don’t wash off right?”

Rhea smiled at her friend. “That’s the whole point right?” She looked at the eye catching colours once more. “Let’s do this.”

“Well you can.” Kaden pushed her honey brown locks back over her shoulder and smiled at her red haired friend. 

Rhea smiled this was all about her she knew, marking the end of an emotionally abusive relationship, celebrating the fact she had gone through hell and come out the other side. While not physically abusive, her ex had destroyed her self-confidence, tearing her down till she was emotionally reliant on him. That was till Kaden had come back into her life and seen the damage he was doing. She had done everything she could to make Rhea feel better about herself, making her see that she was unhealthily underweight and that the clothes that he had her dressed in were not the most flattering for her. It had taken a while and in the end a straight up screaming match between Kaden and the man, that Rhea had overheard, where he basically admitted what he was doing trying to control her life and then something that had Rhea running in and attacking him, he was seeing some blond Barbie wanna be as well. 

Today Rhea was ready to draw a line under the past and begin moving on with her life; she was going to get this tattoo to remind her to never let anyone ever control her again. Smiling and with a confident step she pushed open the door and the pair stepped inside looking around. The walls were covered in flash and a bell above the door tinkled as they pushed it open. 

“Hang on; be with you in a moment.” A deep voice sounded from the back and Kaden shivered at the sound of it. 

“Not if I get there first.” Another voice sounded and Rhea looked at her friend. 

“Oh my god that guys voice is like pure sex.” She murmured not wanting anyone else, say for example the owner of the voice, to hear what she said.

“If they look half as good as they sound.” Kaden agreed. 

Two doors opened more or less simultaneously and two men appeared thought they were very difference in appearance they were both very good looking men. 

“Well hello ladies.” The first one the owner of the pure sex voice purred at them, his eyes travelling over their bodies appreciatively. 

Both girls were dressed in T-shirts and shorts, Rhea wore a light blue top and cream coloured shorts which ended mid-thigh on her leg, while Kaden wore a dark pink top and black shorts which also ended mid-thigh on her legs. Both girls wore simple sandals on their feet, which were lightly tanned like the rest of their bodies. 

Mr pure sex voice was over six feet tall and had dirty blond hair which was curly and framed his face nicely, he gave then both a cheeky grin. He wore a grey vest T-shirt that showed off his arms and the muscles there. As your eyes travelled down his body they left his vest and travelled down to a pair of faded denim jeans then to a pair of boots. There was a slight smirk on his face as if he knew the pair of them were checking him out. 

“Welcome to our shop ladies how can we help you today?” The deep voice pulled the girls eyes from the blond and onto him. 

It was at once obvious that the girls that he had some Samoan ancestry, his long dark hair was pulled away from his face in a ponytail, he was handsome and the short goatee beard he sported only added to the effect. He wore a black vest top that showed off the intricate tattoo on his shoulder going down his arm to his wrist. Both girls swallowed wondering how long something like that had taken and how much it had hurt. Black trousers covered his legs and were tucked into a pair of boots similar to the blonds he too stood at over six feet in the girls estimation though he seemed a little shorter than the other man. 

It was as if the two men knew the girls were admiring them for they waited for a reply for a few moments, however it could also have been that the pair of them were in turn checking the women out. The men walked closer making both girls shiver slightly, they both had the loose limbed gait of predators and both the women could suddenly see themselves as prey. 

The blond slid behind Rhea letting his fingers trail over her shoulder. “You rocking any ink darling or are you a virgin?” He murmured noting the way she shivered at his touch. “You want me to mark this pretty body of yours?”

“Yes, I mean I want to get a tattoo.” Rhea got out looking flustered and blushing bright red at the implications she heard in his voice. 

“Mmmm what kind of tat you looking for?” He wasn’t touching her body but she was acutely aware of his proximity to her, he stepped round in front of her smiling down at her and cocking his head on one side. 

“A bird, I want a bird flying free on the back of my shoulder.” Rhea told him. 

“I can do that darling, come step into my office.” He replied gently taking her hand in his and pulling her closer to him, before looking at the other man and winking at him. Rhea looked at Kaden wanting her to be with her but the man was speaking again. “My names Jon, don’t worry I’ll be gentle with you, you don’t need your friend to hold your hand I’ll do that.”

Though they had agreed that Kaden would go in with Rhea for moral support Jon had deftly separated them before they knew it and was shutting the door of the room he worked in. He pointed to a masseuse like bed and invited her to sit on it. 

“You gonna take your top off or do you want me to?” He asked with a sexy smirk on his face. 

When she did not answer he stepped up to her and nudged her legs apart with his hip before standing between them, then gripped the hem of her top pulling it up. She lifted her arms and he pulled it off before throwing it to the side. His eyes settled on her breasts, licking his lips as he gazed at them before raising his eyes to hers and seeing the desire there. His hands skimmed her shoulders before he bent his head and kissed one making her shiver. 

“Which one do you want me to ink?” He asked before dropping a kiss on the other one before he gripped her shoulders in his hands. 

Looking up at him Rhea could not believe this was happening, he seemed to have stolen her voice from her all she could do was look at him, her brain spinning. 

“You are fucking beautiful.” He went on, one hand coming to grip her chin and tilt her head up. “I want to kiss you, is that okay, can I taste you?” Rhea gulped but didn’t say anything and he grinned down at her. “I’m gonna take that as a yes beautiful.” 

Rhea gasped as she felt Jon’s lips on hers and her mouth opened under his so that he could slip his tongue into her mouth, he pulled her closer to him enjoying the way she surrendered to him. His hand came to cup her breast and when she did not stop him he reached round to un-hook her bra before pulling it down and throwing it aside too. Breaking the kiss he gazed down at her breasts before lowering his head and drawing a pink nipple into his mouth rubbing it with his tongue and feeling it harden as she gasped. 

She could not believe this, how good it felt or that she was letting him do it in the first place. He drew his head back smiling as he saw her now hard nipple glistening with his saliva; he found her mouth again running his hands through her hair as they kissed. Rhea was in a daze everything he was doing felt so good, the last man who had touched her had been her ex and it never felt this way. 

Jon looked at the young woman in front of him when he lifted his head from hers; her lips were swollen from his kisses, her eyes lustful and he began to wonder just how far he could go with her. Smirking he drew her other nipple into his mouth giving this one the same treatment as the other one, before letting his lips trail over her ribs and down to her naval. He smirked as she moaned in response to his kissing and licking.

“What’s your name beautiful?” He wanted to know her name, this was too good for her to be some nameless body. 

“Rhea.” She moaned out as he pulled his own top off and threw it aside, she groaned in appreciation of his muscles and hard abs. 

“Like what you see Rhea?” Jon asked smirking at her as his fingers were busy getting her shorts undone. “Because I like what I see.”

“Yes, you’re gorgeous.” Rhea got out as he unfastened her shorts and slipped his hand inside. 

“You too Rhea, I want more.” She gave her a little squeak of surprise as he pulled her up and stripped her naked. 

She was about to protest as he lifted her placing her back on the table and then kneeling in front of her. The protest died on her lips as he knelt in front of her and buried his face in her core. Instead of protesting, his mouth and tongue exploring her had her throwing her head back and moaning, she had never had this done before, though her ex expected oral from her he had never reciprocated. Jon was wondering if he should have locked the door as Rhea’s moan of pleasure echoed round the room. Then he decided Joe probably had his hands full with the other pretty girl in the shop. His first taste of her was like nectar, and he slid his tongue into her taking his time totally enjoying her. 

Rhea whimpered at the new sensations Jon was producing in her body as he flicked her clit with his tongue before adding his fingers; he was relentless as he drove her closer and closer to the edge. 

“Jon, oh god Jon.” Rhea got out before she climaxed spilling her juices all over his face. 

His eager tongue lapped at her, till her orgasm was done and then he stood up smiling at her before kissing her eager lips. His hands quickly opened his jeans, forcing them quickly down his hips before he broke the kiss, and quickly got off his boots and jeans. He was naked beneath the denim and already hard. Rhea’s gasp of appreciation made him smirk again. 

“Like what you see beautiful Rhea?” He asked with a smile before picking up his jeans and pulling out a condom. “I’m going to fuck you now beautiful.”

Rhea was speechless as he pulled the condom out of the packaging and rolled it on his impressive length. His mouth found hers as he pushed her back and laid her on the bed before climbing on top of her. 

“You want me to fuck you don’t you Rhea, you want to feel me inside you pounding into you stretching you, making you feel good?” Jon was smirking down at her. “Tell me to fuck you Rhea tell me you want me.”

Rhea swallowed hard as he pushed her legs apart, settling between them so that she could feel him against her belly. She felt like her body was on fire, the rational part of her told her this was wrong, that she couldn’t just have sex with Jon like this, that they didn’t know each other that she didn’t act like this. Another part of her though a part of her that had always wanted to have a man love her like this was screaming that she needed to do this. 

“I want you Jon.” She told him. 

“Ask me to fuck you so we both know that’s what you want.” He growled at her wriggling his hips and pressing into her. Rhea blushed slightly as he spoke to her, she couldn’t say that to him. “Tell me you want me to fuck you Rhea, say it or I’ll stop.” Jon growled in her ear before nibbling on the lobe. 

Oh what the hell she thought, right now she knew if he didn’t go through with this she was going to go crazy, she wanted this man no she needed this man and she needed him right now. “Fuck me Jon, I want to feel you inside me.”

He grinned kissing her lips before lifting his hips and sliding inside her, Rhea gasped as his impressive length stretched her walls. 

Jon groaned in appreciation. “Fuck you are tight Rhea; I love a nice tight pussy.” He gently pushed further and further into her being careful not to hurt her. “You going to take all of me baby?” He heard her whimper slightly and kept things gentle, then sighed softly as he was fully sheathed inside her. “You okay beautiful?”

“Yeah I think so.” Rhea looked up into his stormy blue eyes that seemed to have a hint of green to them. “You’re really big.”

Jon kissed her lips, smirking at her words, keeping his hips still as he waited for her to adjust to him, she had either not had sex in a while, or the guys she had been with were a lot smaller than him. When he felt her lift her legs and wrap then round him he began to move gently, pushing in and out of her till he felt her relax and then he began to move harder and faster. He knew he was hitting the right spot for her when she clung to him moaning and begging him not to stop. 

“Are you coming baby?” Jon asked, wanting to hear her say it. 

“Yes, oh yes Jon.” Rhea clung to him as he felt her muscles tightening up on him. 

“Me too beautiful.” Jon got out as he sped up his thrusts and deepened them. “Oh fuck Rhea.” He felt her muscles squeezing him as she came and he joined her coming deep inside her. 

Rhea screamed out as Jon made her come, then shuddered out his own release, before collapsing on top of her burying his head in her neck and lightly biting on it. Coming apart in his arms, Rhea had to admit that he had made her feel what no one ever had before. 

Jon lifted his head and smirked down at her before kissing her lips gently, seeing the look on her face, hoping she wasn’t regretting what they had dome. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her again, feeling himself shrinking inside of her regretfully he pulled out of her and struggled off the bed and her. Standing up he removed the condom and threw it away before heading over to the sink and washing himself off. Neither one of them had said anything to the other since he moved. Rhea was beginning to wonder what the hell had got into her when Jon came back and began to wipe her off with a wash cloth he held in his hands. Rhea flushed having the desire to cover her body from his view now, what must he think of her she had only just met him come in here for a tattoo and ended up having sex with him. 

Seeing the look on her face made him feel a little sad then he bent his head and kissed her lips gently before helping her to sit up and get off the table. Grabbing his jeans he pulled them on before helping her into her pants and shorts. Her lips were begging to be kissed again and he pulled her to him ravaging her mouth exploring every inch of it before helping her put her bra back on. He stole another kiss before pulling his own top on and wrapping his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. Her arms wrapped around him and he smiled. 

“So this bird?” He said softly. “You want to look at some designs or do you have an idea what you want, I can do freehand too.”

“I want a bird flying free.” She said again. 

He tilted her head up kissing her again. “You trust me?” He asked softly and smiled as she nodded. 

He helped her up onto the table again laying her down on her stomach, before getting his equipment and snapping on a pair of gloves. Rhea tensed slightly as he touched the needle to her skin. 

“Relax Rhea.” He said quietly. “It’s gonna hurt a bit, but a bit of pain can be good right.” He smirked a bit. “Like when I was inside you it hurt a bit at first but then it was all pleasure for both of us.” He smirked as she relaxed a little. “How big do you want this?”

“Not too big just a small one really.” She told him and he began to draw on her skin. 

Rhea bit her lips against the pain and every time he would stop and do something else he would kiss her other shoulder making her shiver. Finally the buzzing of the needle stopped and he placed one last kiss on her shoulder before kissing down her spine and snapping her bra strap and then biting her ass. She squeaked in shock and he laughed helping her off the table before claiming her lips again. 

“Want to see?” He asked when he pulled back from her lips his arms still wrapped round her pressing her body to his. 

She nodded her head biting her lip whatever he had done would be with her always. He took her hand and led her to the mirrors standing her so that she could see her shoulder. She smiled at the beauty of it the bird stated off blue but the feathers gradually turned green its wings were pointed upwards as if it was about to make the down stroke in its flight. 

“What’s that?” She asked spotting something black under the bird. 

Jon smiled running his finger lightly along her skin under the tattoo, smiling as she shivered, he had enjoyed having her body under him and could not help wondering what it would be like to have her on top of him, or better still having her lips wrapped around him. Pulling out of his fantasy he kissed her shoulder smirking. 

“My name beautiful.” He laughed softly spinning her round and kissing her lips again. 

“Do you always sign your work?” She asked confused when he pulled back. 

He shook his head. “First time.” He told her. “Every time you see your tattoo I want you to think about me.”

“How could I not think about you?” Rhea asked thinking about how well he had pleasured her. 

She looked puzzled as she heard Kaden’s muffled cries and Jon smirked down at her. “Sounds like Joe is fucking your friend, sounds like she’s enjoying it.”

Rhea flushed bright red, making him laugh even more before he kissed her again plundering her mouth once more and leaving her knees week and wobbly. 

 

Kaden watched as the blond led Rhea away leaving her alone with the other man; she was a little confused since her only purpose for being there was to support the other woman. Not sure what to do she looked around wondering how long a tattoo took. 

“So you interested in being inked, what strikes your fancy?” His voice grabbed her attention and she turned back to him. 

His tattoo caught her eyes again and she wondered how long it had taken and how much it had hurt. “Er nothing thanks I only came in with Rhea.” Her eyes traced the marks on his arm. 

“You like it?” He asked indicating his arm and stepping close to her and she nodded. “It’s totally different to what Jon will be doing to your friend, the word tattoo comes from the Samoan word Tatau, Ta means to strike in and an Au is the mallet that you use to repeatedly strike with, you see with a tatau it’s a tapping motion that breaks the skin.”

Kaden shivered. “It must hurt.”

“It’s all relative.” He replied. “Traditionally you have family and friends with you to take your mind off it and go through it with you very often someone else would go through it with you, and frankly some pain can sometimes be a good thing.” He smirked at her as she shivered and he stalked closer to her there was something about her that appealed to him. “Want to come and see the tools of my trade?”

Not sure why Kaden nodded her head and followed him into another room he closed the door behind them and took her hand pulling her over to a table on which some instruments rested he lifted one up that looked to be made of bone. It had a long handle with something that looked like a small comb on the end. 

“You put the needles on the skin and then.” He picked up another implement and struck the handle with it tapping it gently. “And that’s how you do a traditional tatau.” He smiled at her seeing how wide her eyes were. “I’d like to tattoo you little girl, put my mark on you.” He moved closer to her making her shiver. 

Kaden jumped as she heard a whimper from nearby, it didn’t seem like one of pain and that had been Rhea. 

The big man smiled down at her and before she knew it he had pulled her against him bending his head his breath ghosted over her ear as he whispered into it. 

“What do you want to bet that Jon is fucking her, he’ll be buried deep inside her thrusting into her making her cry in pleasure?” He heard her give a little moan and smiled. “Come and sit down on the table.”

Kaden found her body obeying him and perching on the tattooing table, he gripped her T-shirt and pulled it up she tried to stop him for a moment but the look in his grey eyes stopped her, so that in spite of herself she let him pull it over her head. His eyes travelled over her skin and he smirked before going to get a tray and putting it on the table. Pulling on a pair of gloves he looked into her eyes, she was scared he could see and he smiled at her, before placing the implement against her skin. They heard Rhea moan again this time Jon’s voice joined hers, Kaden flushed as she felt a flood of warmth in her abdomen. 

“Is hearing them fucking turning you on?” Joe asked as he dipped the sharp points in the ink and struck it against her skin. 

She whimpered and he smiled before moving the needles slightly and striking again beginning a small yet simple design on her shoulder. 

“Answer me little girl.” He demanded as he worked. “Tell me are you getting wet hearing them, knowing what they are doing?”

Kaden could hardly believe what was happening, he was tattooing her even though she said she didn’t want one and the way he was talking to her, the problem was she was getting wet,the thought of Rhea and that guy Jon together was getting her hot and bothered. 

He cleared his throat and she looked up at him his eyes were a stormy grey and she swallowed as the needles entered her skin again. “Yes.” She gasped as he inked the needles again. 

“You know there is a story about tattoo’s how they were brought to the Samoan people as a gift by two demi-goddesses.” He said capturing her attention. “They were only supposed to be for women, but on their journey the two demi-goddesses nearly drowned and when they got out of the water they forgot and thought the tattoos were only for men.”

Kaden looked up at him hearing more moaning, she wriggled slightly and Joe know she was being affected by it all “What’s your name?” She asked him. 

“Joe.” He replied with a smirk on his face. “What’s yours?”

“I’m Kaden.” She said. “Do you care that I didn’t want a tattoo?”

He smirked at her. “If you don’t want it why are you letting me do it?”

“I, I ,I.” Kaden stuttered. 

“You want me to mark you Kaden little girl, you want to have something that will make you think of me.” He added a last tap and pulled the instrument away. “There little girl all done.”

She looked up at him and he dropped the bone needle and mallet peeling off his gloves and throwing them aside, before crashing his lips down on hers. Kaden gasped as he kissed her then wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her. She felt him unzipping her shorts, then his fingers slipping inside and dipping between her legs. He gave her clit a quick flick making her moan softly. 

“Mmmm so nice and wet.” Joe said before extracting his finger and holding it up so she could see it was coated in her juices before he brought it to his lips sucking it clean. “I want more.”

Before Kaden could react he had stripped her shorts and panties off, leaving her only in her bra and sandals then his mouth was on her she could feel the tickle of his beard as his tongue slipped into her folds. She wanted to tell him no to tell him to stop, but he gripped her thighs and all she could do was moan and somehow her hands were in his hair pulling on it as he tasted her. All she could think about was his mouth on her on the things he was doing to her and how the heat was coiling in her belly, she whimpered and moaned and he smirked before pulling away leaving her bereft and desperate. 

“Joe please?” She got out looking at him. 

“Please what Kaden, do you want something?” He smirked as he stood up looking down at her. 

“Fuck you.” She spat out at him, she couldn’t believe he had brought her so close to release and then stopped, the jerk. 

“Is that what you want for me to fuck you till you come all over my cock Kaden?” He asked with a smirk. “Do you want me to finish it to make you come, do you want me to come in that sweet little pussy of yours.” He noticed the way she coloured at his words. “What’s the matter little girl not used to someone talking dirty to you?”

Kaden shivered as he began to undress, her eyes drifting first to his chest then lower to the impressive erection jutting out from his body. He stood there naked looking at her. 

“Come here Kaden.” He said softly watching as she did what he said. “Take your bra off and kneel in front of me.” He smiled as she did as he told her; he kept his voice soft and quiet. “Now take me in your mouth.”

She looked up at him not sure what she was doing or why she was doing it. “Joe.” She whispered his name. 

“Lick the head Kaden, I want to feel your mouth on me, have your sweet little mouth get me wet and then I’m going to make you come.” His voice was soft and gentle. 

He groaned softly when her tongue flicked out and touched him, his hands found her head as she drew him gently into her mouth licking and sucking on him. Twitching in her mouth he gently pulled her away and to her feet before grabbing a condom from his trousers and slipping it on and turning her round, pushing her over to the table. He lifted her onto it easily laying her down before climbing over her and settling between her legs. 

He slid his hand between the stroking her clit and feeling how wet she still was, then he gently slid into her. Kaden whimpered softly as he slowly filled her, she had not had sex in a very long time and Joe was a big man. For all that he had been controlling her before; he was a tender lover, his body moving gently inside her. 

Joe was in heaven or as close as he thought he would get while still alive, Kaden was tight and warm and held him in her arms as he moved inside her. Soon their cries of pleasure were echoing around the room as he made her climax for him twice before emptying himself inside her. They lay there their limbs tangling together as they enjoyed the aftermath of what they had done. 

“You are incredible little girl.” Joe said softly at last lifting his head and looking down at her. “Just so you know I’m not some fucking control freak, when I first saw you I really wanted you and then knowing what Jon and Rhea were doing well it made me all hot and bothered, and you seemed so sweet and unsure.” He bent his head and kissed her lips gently. 

“Yeah the whole being controlled thing freaks me out to be honest.” Kaden replied her hands gently caressing his back. “I wanted you too though, hearing what they were doing got me all hot and bothered too.”

Reluctantly he pulled out of her disposing of the condom and getting dressed before he helped her up and handed her, her clothes. She got dressed and then he took her over to the mirrors to see what he had done. There were some simple geometric patterns on her shoulder, she didn’t hate it, and it hadn’t been so bad. 

“You like?” He asked and she realised in some ways it was a mirror of his shoulder. 

“Yeah I think I do.” She smiled at him as he took her hand and drew her into his arms looking down into her eyes and kissing her lips gently. 

They left the room and walked into the main area finding Jon and Rhea waiting for them. The two men smirked at each other while the two girls blushed, each one knowing what the other had been doing. 

“So how much do we owe you?” Rhea asked pulling out her wallet, a little shocked that Kaden was sporting a design on her shoulder since she knew she had not intended to have anything done. 

Jon closed his hand over hers. “Nothing.” He replied looking over at Joe. 

“Yeah Kaden’s art was my idea not hers.” He smiled at the brunette. 

“We do want your phones though.” Jon added. 

The two women looked at each other in shock wondering what was going on; they both pulled out their cells though and handed them over. Jon took Rhea’s and Joe took Kaden’s they entered their numbers and then rang their own cells before handing the girls phones back and saving their numbers on their own phones. 

“We will call you both, probably as soon as we close up.” Jon said with a smile. 

A few kisses later and Rhea and Kaden exited the shop walking down the street. 

“How was it?” Kaden asked. 

Rhea looked at her and smiled. “Just wow incredible, just what I needed, he made me feel desirable and I love my tattoo, how was tall dark and yummy.”

“Different, I mean he was telling me what to do and I did it.” Kaden looked at her friend. “Not my kind of thing but he was gentle and tender too, and he did say he’s not normally like that he just wanted me.”

The girls smiled at each other even if they never heard from the men they had had a good experience and a reminder of the two handsome men in the tattoo’s they now sported. 

They just reached the corner and their phones began to ring, pulling them out they saw Jon and Joe were calling flipping the phones open they both heard both the guys. 

“Hey ladies.”Jon’s voice.

“We both worked up quite an appetite today.” Joe’s voice.

“So how would you like to go to dinner, we’re closing up right now.” Jon’s voice came again. 

“Then maybe we could talk about where we go from here?”Joe this time.

“Because ladies today was too good not to explore things and see if we can make something more of this than just a one-time thing?” Jon again. 

“So how about it, dinner a few drinks and we figure this out?” Joe again.

Reba and Kaden looked at each other both giggling before turning round and heading back to the shop both of them only having one word to say. 

“Yes.”

The guys were right what had happened had been too good to let go of and they both wanted to see where it could go.


End file.
